Poetry; My Heart
by o0ILoveYou0o
Summary: Helga takes Phoebe's advice and reads her poetry at a coffee house. A/N I redid this story; Chapter 3 up
1. Average Day-sort of

"This Is How It Is"  
  
By: ~*I Love You*~  
  
A/N: my very first Fanfic! Please give me your opinions; especially flame's; I like to know what I am doing wrong ^_~  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"There" Helga smiles and rereads the poem she just added to her pink book. "Why must I torture myself with loving someone who pays me no heed, for on the outside it seems as though I loathe him but he not knowing that deep down I love him…I love Arnold"  
  
~~+*+~*+~++~*+~+~*~+~~+*+~*~+*+~*~+  
  
-ring- "Damn alarm clock..." Helga sigh's as she awakens in her pink loving room.  
  
Sleepily, she wakes up and puts on her pink dress; slightly updated, more adult, from her childhood one and puts on her ties her pink bow around her ankle.  
  
Everyone always wonders, some ask, why she wears it everyday on her ankle. Her excuse is that she just loves it, but no one knows the truth…that she really wears it because it links her to Arnold.  
  
The first day she met him he said he liked it, so why not wear it? Her one true love likes it.  
  
~+*~~~~++~*+*+~*+~+*~+*~+*+~*~+*+~*+~*  
  
"Helga I've been thinking..." Phoebe starts as they start to walk to school. "Ya?" Helga replies. "Well you're poetry is really good and…." –  
  
Yes Helga let Phoebe read her poetry. Not any of the ones that read the name she dare not speak in them, just the ones that talks about some unknown childhood love…  
  
"-and I think you should read it at a poetry reading"  
  
"Phoebe what a crazy idea."  
  
"Why not? It can't be of stage fright, because of you sure didn't get any in our 4th grade play."  
  
"No it's not stage fright. I just think it's silly for people to pour their passion out to complete strangers."  
  
"Please Helga, just think about it"  
  
"Alright"  
  
~+*~+*~+*~*+~+*~+*~+*~+*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+  
  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" Arnold asked  
  
"umm...ya, that would be nice; call me later tonight I got to get to class" Carrie replies  
  
"I will. Talk to you later, bye"  
  
Helga witnessing the whole thing just goes on with her usual thought:  
  
No big surprise here-Arnold is free to ask whoever he wants out. Even though he hasn't really asked anyone before…I mean me, I don't go out with anyone I'm saving myself as a dating virgin until the right person asks me; namely Arnold.  
  
"Hey Helga" Arnold said interrupting Helga's thought  
  
"Hey football head"  
  
Arnolds thought; why must she still call me by that? Oh well at least she doesn't push me down or spit spitballs at me anymore...but its not likes she's really nice to me either.  
  
"Not that I would know of course but I never knew you liked Carrie"  
  
"She's nice; I don't really love her though-"  
  
Just at that Helga cut's him off-happily of course  
  
"No more information let's just leave it at that I have to go to class"  
  
"…Alright. Bye"  
  
Arnold thought; that was weird.  
  
~*+~*+~*~*~~*+~*~*~*+~*+~*~*~*~+*+~*+~*  
  
A/N= I'm so bad at ending chapters. So…is it that bad? Please review, I'll review back. By the way the future poetry I add is mine! 


	2. Party-Poetry

"Party-Poetry"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: ~*I Love You*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Of course I have to say that I don't own hey Arnold or its character. I do own the plot and characters I added.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Phoebe..." Helga starts as they talk in Helga's room  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I thought about it. And I think your right..."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"The poetry thing..."  
  
"Good! I knew you would take my advice; you always do…"  
  
"While we were walking home I saw an open poetry night at some coffee house. I guess that's kind of a sign…it's tonight at 8"  
  
Meanwhile at Arnold's  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Arnold asks Carrie over the phone  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure? A movie?"  
  
"Naw...that's not very special..."  
  
"Special?" she asks weirdly  
  
"Ya…" this was like his first date  
  
"Why not a picnic then" she says sarcastically  
  
"That sounds nice!" he says happily  
  
"I was kidding, I know! John is having a party tonight!"  
  
"Um, fun. I'll pick you up later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
-click-  
  
Arnold sighs –why am I going out with her…just because she has a nice smile…were nothing alike-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold and Carrie arrive at the party-music blasting.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here. We can't talk."  
  
"Why talk when we can dance?" she yells trying to overcome the music  
  
With that Carrie just walks away to her friends and a bunch of other guys.  
  
-Well this turned out to be fun- Arnold thought  
  
Then he leaves not bothering to tell Carrie-what's the point?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Helga nervously bites her nails as he watches the other poets recite there poems about love, life. And fruits?  
  
"You'll do fine. And you look great" some girl next to Helga says, noticing her nervousness.  
  
"Huh? Oh thank you. My names Helga"  
  
"Hello my names Love. I come here almost every Saturday, trying every time to overcome by fear off reading my poems. What school do you go to?"  
  
"I got to PS 119"  
  
"Me too. I don't think I've seen you before"  
  
"You're in my Language Arts class" Phoebe politely interrupts. "Oh, here's you water Helga" then sits down next to her and hands her the water she asked for.  
  
"Ya you sometimes help me with Diagramming sentences." Love says laughing a bit.  
  
"Helga your up" some young man says.  
  
-Sigh- "Alright" Helga says casually.  
  
"This poem is dedicated to someone very special in my life…and I hope you enjoy as much I did writing it" Helga starts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N you will find out later who that young man is ^_~. Thanks for the reviews 


	3. Arnold's Mistake

"Love Problems"  
  
Author: ~*I Love You*~  
  
A/N sorry for changing the earlier chapters so much…I changed the HA format way to much then it is…that's why  
  
-------Flashback of what happened earlier: -------  
  
Arnold leaves the party he took Carrie too; she wasn't right for him at all  
  
Helga's at a poetry night-it's her turn up…  
  
Love is about to spin…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is it Helga-no turning back now…  
  
"This poem is about someone very special to me…"  
  
Just at that Arnold passes by this very coffee house noticing Helga through the window  
  
Can that really be Helga?  
  
Arnold enters and sits down next to Phoebe, who doesn't notice because she is watching intently at Helga's every move-she is happy to know this was her idea.. Helga doesn't notice either.  
  
"The title is 'I Think Of You':  
  
Sitting on my bed  
  
I think of you  
  
Reading my book  
  
I think of you  
  
Crying my tears  
  
I think of you  
  
Writing this  
  
I think of you  
  
Even now  
  
I think of you  
  
Can't you see that  
  
I think of you  
  
I can't stop  
  
Thinking of you  
  
I love you"  
  
Helga than curtsies and starts to walk down when she notices Arnold sitting down next to Phoebe and her new friend Love.  
  
"Uh….hi…Arnold…what are you doing here…I thought you had a…date?"  
  
"Ya I did but we weren't right for each other…that poem was beautiful…I never thought you out of all people write poems" Arnold then realizes his mistake  
  
"What do you mean people like me?"  
  
"Nothing…it's nothing…"  
  
"No, what do you mean"  
  
People then start to look at them. "Shh"  
  
"Sorry…don't worry I'm leaving" Helga than looks at Arnold and walks away out of the coffee house onto the cold wintry streets.  
  
"Damnit!" Arnold yells making all the people in the coffee house turn and the person on stage make nervous.  
  
Then Arnold leaves and walks home…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: yep you thought he was going to run after her…well he doesn't know who the poem is about and he doesn't really like like her. Hee hee I sound like a character from hey Arnold.  
  
Thank you a lot of all the reviews!! I didn't expect any ( 


End file.
